Power-Up Puff
Power-Up Puff is the tenth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It was uploaded to Cartoon Network's official website on April 7, 2016, and it aired on Cartoon Network's television channel on April 14, 2016. Synopsis During a fight against a food monster, Buttercup and Bubbles level up and discover a new power; the ability to make hard light constructs. However, Blossom feels left out, since she's the only Powerpuff who didn't get leveled up. Plot Bubbles and Buttercup watch their favourite TV show, entitled Sliced, but at one point are distracted by the sound of a vacuum Blossom uses around the couch. In the show, the contestants are to make hot dogs. One contestant named Chef Schnitzel creates his very own hot dog but, when about to be consumed by the judges, move away and combine with each other into a giant blanket-wrapped pig monster that destroys the building. The Powerpuff Girls decide to save the day having seen this. Bubbles in particular adores the pig so much she tells Buttercup not to harm it. Buttercup just attempts to assault it instinctively but the pig keeps avoiding her (accidentally). As she becomes very fed up, a green glow comes around here and becomes a mace. Buttercup becomes horrified of this, trying to get it off, but crashes into a nearby building. She then transforms into war-related vehicles as she uncontrollably flies around the pig so Blossom punches the pig but to no effect. Bubbles hears the "piggy giggles" before stating her passion for pigs. The excitement, however, actually makes her a pig. Buttercup tells Bubbles to concentrate so Bubbles becomes a rabbit, giraffe and porpoise (that she thought was a dolphin; in that order). Buttercup becomes a missile launcher and fires missiles to destroy the pig but they fly indiscriminately. Bubbles then becomes a cat to distract the pig, finally giving Buttercup the chance to transform into a rocket fist that destroys the monster. In their room, the two girls play around with their new powers until Professor Utonium tells them to go to sleep. Blossoms asks him when her new powers arrive, with him saying he cannot confirm when or even if she gets them. The next day, the girls use their powers to impress the class outside. When Robin Snyder asks what Blossom can do, Bubbles says she does not need to expose them whereas Buttercup asks if perhaps she will never her power-up. Blossom then goes away, walking down the street to see signs with negative messages. Back at home, Bubbles encourages Blossom to cheer up as a new episode of Sliced plays. In this episode, contestants who failed the first time, including Chef Schnitzel are back. Chef Schnitzel creates a pimiento meatloaf that the judges try to taste. However, this too becomes a giant monster that attacks the city. Bubbles and Buttercup attack the monster with their new powers in attempt to save the day. Bubbles becomes a bear that cuts off its four arms while Buttercup blasts off its head. On both occasions, however, the monster gets them back and punches the girls. Blossom eventually gets involved and realises how messy the environment is around them. As Blossom lectures her sisters how much she detests messes, she begins to glow and at last becomes a broomstick, suggesting she likes to clean, and a stapler, suggesting she likes to organise. She then becomes a tape that encircles the monster but it then separates, causing Blossom to come up with a Plan B: Bubbles becomes a rhino that charges that the pieces, Buttercup becomes a flamethrower that fries them and Blossom becomes a vacuum that sucks them all up. Blossom and the girls have a group hug then Blossom becomes a sponge to clean up the mess, concluding the episode. Characters Major Characters * * * Minor Characters * Malty Brown * "Sliced" contestants ** Chef Schnitzel * Pig-in-a-blanket monster * * Students of Midway Elementary School ** Robin Snyder * Meatloaf monster Trivia *This episode does not have the Narrator at all. It also does not have the standard episode ending screen at all. **This marks the first episode without the "Day is Saved" ending running gag. *At the start of the episode, the girls are shown watching a show called 'Sliced', which is a reference to the famous Food Network show . *Blossom cries in this episode for the first time, the second time is in "Poorbucks". *The host Malty Brown is a parody of Alton Brown who hosts two other cooking competitions called "Cutthroat Kitchen" and "Iron Chef: America". *Chef Schnitzel's name is possibly a reference to Chowder, a past Cartoon Network show that featured a character named Schnitzel. *This episode reveals that Bubbles is allergic to pimento. *Shaun Cashman, the animation director of this episode, has previously worked on other CN shows such as Sym-Bionic Titan and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Running gag: '''When Chef Schnitzel is experimenting their dish, the judges use their forks and the dish transformed into monsters and crash out of the studio. *The girls' new powers are like that of ''Green Lantern's. Errors *In this scene, the area above Buttercup’s eyebrows are colored eyelid color, likely the mistake of misunderstanding the line being of the bottom of the eyelid and that the space there wasn’t supposed to be skin color. *The pig-in-a-blanket monster passes the building before being fixed to crash through the front. *As soon as Buttercup starts to get up, her hair is fixed and most of her cuts and scratches disappear. *The Professor turns out the light like it was a different switch. Aside from not touching it, his finger goes down, not pressing the part of the switch that’s out. *When the Meatloaf Monster was first formed it had the olive for an then when it crashes through the building it has 2 normal eyes, then during the scene Bubbles transforms into a bear and start using the claws to slash him he has an olive eye, then when Buttercup transforms into a rocket launcher and explodes his head after re-forming his head he is seen with 2 normal eyes. Video Powerpuff Girls - Power-Up Puff (Preview) New Powers Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Power-Up Puff See it First Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network It's Time to Clean Up! Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:Episodes with captures Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes where Blossom cries